Rainy Night
by katz7777777
Summary: Soul has been in love with Maka since he was twelve, and he has kept it a carefully hidden secret. That is, until one rainy night shatters everything he worked for, potentially breaking their delicate partnership. One-Shot.


**A/N: First, I want to apologize to anyone (if there is anyone) who was waiting for one of the drabbles to be made into a real story! I had this created a few months back, but I never got around to posting it. I actually haven't posted in about 5 months, so people are probably bored of me by now. Anyways, this story was originally a ficlet/drabble, and I attempted to make a full story out of it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any the characters used or mentioned in this story!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Maka, get your worm head out of that book and come for dinner!" I yelled after knocking on her bedroom door.<p>

It was my turn to make dinner, and I had finally succeeded in cooking fish without burning it to a crisp, or having the fish suddenly disappear. Normally when that happened, the bones would be discovered next to Blair in the morning, who was (of course) innocent.

"Yeah, yeah, give me five more minutes..." Was the only reply I got from that studyholic.

"Fine, but it's your dinner that gets cold." I tried to say it as nonchalantly as I could, but I knew I didn't mean it. I took her plate and placed in the oven, turning the temperature to about 150℉ to keep the food warm. When Maka said 'five minutes', it could mean anywhere between five minutes and five hours.

I decided against waiting for her to come, and sat down with my own dinner.

It was odd eating dinner alone. I was so used to Maka's company, regardless of whether or not she was paying attention to my ramblings about beating Blackstar in a game of basketball. The thing was, no matter how inattentive she looked, she would always be paying attention to you. Even if her head was stuck unimaginably deep in a book she always seemed to hear what you were saying. Especially if what you had to say was an insult, because a Maka Chop was sure to ensue.

I tentatively rubbed the back of my head where I had gotten hit this morning after an offhand comment. But it was the truth, Maka is short. Well, in comparison to me who had a growth spurt last year. We are sixteen now, most guys are taller than her, even Blackstar is starting to rival Tsubaki's height.

But I guess, as always, it's a battle of pride for Maka. As for me, well, I needed to find something better than 'flat chested', that joke seemed to fall short a few years back.

I picked up my finished plate and left it beside the sink, I would just deal with all the dishes later, I was too tired to start cleaning. I'd probably get scolded for leaving dishes around the house, but after the training today I felt like nothing could be worse. I walked out of the kitchen and crashed on the couch in front of the T.V.

I would have kicked my feet up on the table, but all of Maka's novels were cluttered around the house such that it was nearly impossible to move, let alone relax. She used to only take interest in books that would help her understand a concept, or 'further her education', but recently Maka has been taking up interest in novels. Romance novels, to be specific.

I don't know where the sudden interest came from, but one day she came back from the bookstore with fifteen new romance novels, and practically locked herself in her room until she finished them all. I personally don't understand her fascination with these books, all of this mushy and sparkly love can not be good for her imagination. I mean, she couldn't possibly expect a prince charming to come sweep her off her feet and walk with her to the sunset, could she?

And no one cares about the best friend in these books, he is only kept there to help support her when she needs a shoulder to cry on. I mean, sure it's an important role, but what about his feelings? Does no one care about the guy who's been with them forever?

But, I mean, it's not as if I read these books or anything... really I didn't...well, maybe just a little, BUT I was only a little curious as to why she was so fascinated with these books. Nothing more.

And, it's not as if I feel anything about her... Cause I don't...

Who am I trying to kid, I have been desperately in love with her ever since we were twelve.

I don't really know how it happened, it just did. I know that sounds cheesy and unrefined, but one day I just looked at her and though "I love her". At first I completely rejected the idea, who could love a flat chested, violent studyholic like her? But I've come to realize that Maka has her strong points too, like her ability to be optimistic regardless of how much shit we put ourselves in, of that she can befriend anyone who comes her way.

Still, I think my favourite thing about her is when she smiles. However, I can't stand it when she smiles or laughs at another guys joke. something boils up inside me, and every fiber of my being wants me to pull her away from him and keep her safe in my arms. But-

"Hey Soul, where did you put the food, I'm starving." Maka called from the kitchen, quickly tearing me from my thoughts. Suddenly seeing her in the mental state I was in caught me off guard, and I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. Come on Soul, guys don't blush, that just isn't cool.

I lowered my head hoping my bangs would cover my face, "I left it in the freezer, hoping it would heat up a little." I said, hoping to make a joke out of it.

"Soul!" She yelled, trying to sound angry, but I could sense a little bit of a smile in her voice. I glanced up, and sure enough she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Its in the oven." I said as I let a little smile slide over my expression, and I nodded my head in the direction of the oven.

Maka looked at the oven, just realizing that it was turned on, and then looked back towards me. "Thanks Soul!" She said as she flashed a brilliant smile, then turned around to retrieve her dinner from the oven.

Only one thought flowed through my mind, Beautiful. I couldn't help it, she looked absolutely stunning when she smiled, and my renewed flush only enforced the idea into my head. It took all of my willpower to not walk across the small distance separating us, and embrace her right then and there. I wanted her to know everything I was thinking, everything I felt for her.

But I couldn't tell her.

I loved her more than anything, which is why I couldn't risk telling her. I couldn't let everything she had worked so hard to achieve to fall to pieces.

We are partner and weapon, and Maka will never have to think of us as anything else, regardless of my difference in opinion. Telling her would be risking our partnership, risking the bond we worked so hard to create. I didn't want to crush her dreams, more than anything I didn't want to hurt her. I was-

"Hey Soul, are you okay? You seem a little quiet." Maka was standing no more than two feet before me, holding a plate of half finished fish and a can of soda, "You've been spacing a lot lately, and I know you aren't thinking about school. What's up?" She asked with such sincerity that I almost told her the truth. Almost.

"Just wondering if you dad has any more of those magazines hanging around his house." I said nonchalantly, as if I was talking about something completely normal. However, the magazines I was referring to were ones that Blair took from Makas papa on a night she was particularly bored. Blair chose to bring them to our house, and inevitably they ended up scattered around the house amongst Maka's books.

I, of course, was curious as to what Blair was reading. And, as they say, curiosity killed that cat. Almost anything that comes from Maka's father includes explicit material, and this was no exception. And, with my luck, the moment I open the magazine Maka walks into the room. I received more Maka Chops than I can remember, as I fell unconscious part way through.

"Soul... Don't you dare..." Maka had a steadily growing dark aura, and I realized I had stepped in a land mine. Still, it was smaller than it could have been.

"I'm just kidding Maka, calm down." I said, my tone light, but I was also fearing the pain that would follow if she didn't.

"You better be." She said, but her anger had decreased significantly.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and relaxed a little more into the couch.

"Hey, you wanna watch a movie?" I ask, already moving her massive pile of books off the coffee table and couch, "Some movie about gunslingers is supposed to be on in about five minutes."

Maka found herself a comfortable seat on the couch, and set her plate down on the table. "That sounds good to me, though I might fall asleep part way through. It's been raining all night, and the rain makes me sleepy." The end of her sentence was punctuated with a yawn, as if to emphasize her point.

"Then, as always, you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." I smirked, as we both know she has a bad habit of falling asleep during movies. Either way, I turned on the western movie and sat back hoping to get a good laugh or two.

Part way through the movie I noticed that Maka had stopped laughing, and I glanced over to make sure she is still awake. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slow, she was definitely asleep. I decided to wake her a little, and see if she wanted to head back to her own room before she had to sleep on the couch, again.

"Maka," I say gently, hoping not to startle her, "Hey Maka, you awake?"

I got a mumble as a response.

"Maka, come on, wouldn't you rather sleep in your own room?" I ask gently, hoping this would encourage her to wake up. No response.

I sighed, realizing I didn't have the heart to wake her. She looked too peaceful when sleeping, I didn't want to disturb her. Instead I returned my head back to the television in hopes that it would keep my wandering mind off my sleeping partner.

"Soul..." Maka said aloud, causing me to turn in surprise. However, she was still asleep, and was talking to no one but herself. Part of me was disappointed, but I quickly shoved those feeling back.

"Soul... Don't leave..." My breath caught in my throat, and I froze in my seat. Did I hear that correctly? Maka wouldn't say that unless... Unless she was having those nightmares again, the ones from when I was hospitalized by Crona. My stomach dropped like a rock, and I feared for the worst. And it really didn't help my imagination when Maka's breathing rate suddenly increased.

"Maka!" I said a little louder than last time, my hand instinctively going to her shoulder in an attempt to stop her shaking, "Maka, are you okay?" I was worried about her, the last time she had these nightmares she had nearly woken the whole neighborhood with her screams.

"Maka..." My voice trailed off as she suddenly clung to my shirt, attempting to pull herself closer. I didn't know what to do, so instead I moved myself closer to her shaking forms and did what came naturally, I wrapped my arms around her.

I don't know how long I held her close to me, the comedy movie long forgotten in the background. Her shaking had decreased, but I felt my shirt becoming damp from the area she hid her head. I tried to pull her away from me, to get a look at her face, but she only clung on tighter, stretching the fabric of my shirt. But my shirt wasn't what concerned me right now.

"Maka." I said quietly, almost a whisper, "Maka, it's going to be okay. I'm right here." I slowly stroked my hand through her hair in an attempt to calm her, "It's okay, I'm here."

After a few minutes of reassurance Maka slowly uncurled from my wet shirt, and attempted to rub her eyes dry.

"Hey, it's okay now." I said softly, hoping to get her to look up at me. Slowly she lifted her gaze to face me, and all I wanted to do was embrace her again, tell her everything was going to be okay. But I knew it would be better for her to talk it out, and so I just stared at her, the question asked without being spoken, Do you want to talk about it?

"I don't really remember what happened, but you were there... And then you were trying to leave..." She sounded like she was trying not to cry again, and her head was tilted downwards so I couldn't see her face. After collecting herself she tried again, "You were trying to leave. I don't remember where you were going, but I had this feeling that you would never return..." Her breath hitched, and she tried to control the sobs that were threatening to overtake her.

I reached out, and pulled her into my arms again. I held her against me as she cried out her fear. While part of me was glad that she wasn't dreaming of the Crona incident, another part of me was confused as to why this dream had caused her to react in such a way.

"I-I thought y-you were g-g-going to leave me... I d-don't k-k-know what I would do w-without you..." Her words were stuttered through ragged breathing, and her sobs only became louder.

I held her tighter, and began stroking her head again. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Don't cry, it's okay." I tried to comfort her, but she only pulled tighter against my body.

"You're not going anywhere?" She asked, sounding like a child asking her father after he returned from a long trip.

"I'm not going to leave you." I said, still stroking her hair.

"You won't leave?" She asked, sounding a little more confident than last time.

"I promise I won't leave you. I can't leave you, because I love you."

As soon as I said it I wished I could take it back.

My only hope that Maka didn't hear what I said was washed away when she suddenly tensed in my arms. My hand stopped mid-stroke, and every muscle in my body was tense.

All background noise from the television ceased, and we both sat frozen in what could have been a deadly silence. Neither of us moved for a minute, then I slowly retracted my arms from around her. I leaned back in hopes of getting a glance at her face, but her head was down and the dim light only cast shadows on her face.

"Maka..." I said tentatively, fearing for the worst.

"Soul...did you mean that?" Maka almost whispered her question, but with the shock I felt she might as well have whacked my upside the head with a sledgehammer. I was too shocked to answer, it was a miracle my jaw didn't drop to the floor. "Soul, did you mean that?" She asked with more confidence this time, and looked up at me, her face mixed with fear and...

No, it couldn't be...Hope?

"I-I... I..." Damn, I was stuttering. So not cool.

"I'm sorry Maka, I-..." I took a deep breath before continuing my sentence, "I love you." Immediately after finishing I stared down at my hands. I waited for Maka to try to laugh it off, to cry, or to hit me with some oversized book.

But nothing happened.

I looked up to make sure she was still there, and she hadn't run off in freight, but she was sitting no more than a foot away staring at me her eyes a mix of emotions. She looked scared, worried, apologetic, but there was also...

No, that was impossible, there was no way Maka felt that about me and I didn't notice. I would have noticed, right?

There was no way, under any circumstances, that Maka Albarn was in love with me.

But here was Maka, staring at me with the same look of yearning, the same look of love that I had on my face not moments before. How, when? She had always been so... normal. She couldn't-

"Soul..." Maka said, her stare filled with both love and sorrow.

Just one look broke down all resistance, all the walls I had built over the years. I couldn't stop myself anymore, I loved her, and I wanted to do everything I could to show her. I leaned forwards, placing my hand on her cheek, and I leaned in to kiss her.

Our lips touched, a light brush, but enough to send electricity coursing through my veins. I wanted, needed to kiss her again. I loved her, and, finally, she loves me too.

I leaned forwards again, but this time Maka showed me back. I stared at her confused, unsure as to what to do.

"Don't Soul, we can't, we just... can't..." She said, before she raced out the door into the rainswept streets.

"Maka!" I yelled after I was finally released from my stupor, "Maka!" I ran out of the house in pursuit of her. I glanced around, until I saw a dark figure running in the rain. I immediately sprinted after, nearly losing my footing on more than one occasion. I was faster then Maka, and I caught up to her relatively quickly.

"Maka, what are you doing, your going to freeze yourself!" I shouted over the rain, obviously to no avail as she continued to run away. "Maka!"

I finally caught up to get, and I grabbed both of her wrists pinning her to the closest wall, "What the hell Maka, where were you going to go?" I yelled over the rain, panting for my breath.

"Don't Soul, we can't. Regardless of what we feel for each other, we can't risk this partnership." Maka said through a mix of rain and tears, "We can't..."

"Damn it, I don't care about that Maka, I love you! Nothing else matters anymore, just you." I yelled over the rain, all thought thrown out the window. Raw emotion was taking over, and I couldn't help it. I loved her, and I couldn't let her slip away.

For the third time that night I leaned in to kiss her, and I pressed our rain streaked lips together. Absentmindedly I released the hold I had on her wrists, letting her arms fall to her side. All I could think about was how much I loved her, how much I wanted her to know how beautiful and wonderful she was. Everything I wanted to convey was in that kiss.

Then suddenly Maka was kissing me back. I was surprised, but soon after excitement flushed through my veins. She had accepted me. She had accepted us.

I smiled against her lips before backing away and kissing the top of her head.

At the time I didn't really realize that I would later be harassed for kissing a girl in the rain like I was in one of those romance novels. So uncool.

Maka suddenly turned her head up to face me with a small smile playing on her lips. "I love you too, Soul..." She said before pulling me into another breathtaking kiss.

Scrap that, I just got the girl of my dreams to tell me that she loves me, forget cool, I might just begin competing with Blackstar for that title of god.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's that! My posting and writing all depends on my mood, my creative ability, and whatever other activities I may be doing (like finishing the stack of 23 books in my bedroom) And for anyone who was waiting, thank you for your patience! **Thank you for reading till the end!****

****~Katz7777777****


End file.
